Nicktoon Rebellion
by Parent12D
Summary: As the president of Nickelodeon with the assistance of Nicktoon characters that are terrible destroy all the existence of Nicktoons from the past, and made Spongebob into a terrible cartoon, many of the old Nicktoon characters rebel and reitilate. Rated T for violence.


**Ladies and Gentlemen, I have decided to make another fanfiction, this time it's a special one and the name of it is called:**

 **Nicktoon Rebellion**

 **Now before I even begin the story, I will let you all know about a couple of things.**

 **First off, this idea came to mind after hearing how bad some of the recent Nicktoons are so I want to show how it would be if the older Nicktoon characters start a riot, no offense to those who like Sanjay and Craig and Breadwinners, but even though I never saw those cartoons (and I never will for my sake), from what I read online, people say that those shows are terrible, so that's why I'm using them.**

 **Also, I'm well aware that Fanboy and Chum Chum was cancelled, but I never liked them and it was a terrible cartoon.**

 **The Spongebob and Patrick that are bad are the ones from mostly Seasons 6, 7 and 8, with the bad Spongebob being from episodes like 'A Pal for Gary' and the Bad Patrick is from the 'Patrick is a Jerk' episodes.**

 **Another thing, this story is before Harvey Beaks was made and before Spongebob started improving itself.**

 **One more thing, I actually like The Mighty B! It might not be as great as the older Nicktoons, at least it is tolerable. Besides, I honestly think the show was the last decent show that aired until Harvey Beaks came out. I don't have a problem with TUFF Puppy though.**

 **Now that I finished my author notes, I hope you all enjoy the story and don't take it personally for those who like the newer cartoons. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Just about all the characters used are owned by Nickelodeon and their respectful owners.**

* * *

At the Nickelodeon Animation Studio, the president of Nickelodeon was described as being evil looking and cared mainly about money (like Mr. Krabs in the new episodes) instead of the quality, good morals and good reviews for the Nicktoons. He was accompanied by Fanboy, Chum Chum, Sanjay, Craig, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and the NEW Bad Spongebob and Patrick (research them for descriptions). The president was planning to wipe out all the old cartoons except for Spongebob for good and make Spongebob into a terrible cartoon and no reruns of the original Spongebob at all.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha," The evil President laughed sinisterly as he faced his minions. "You all ready for all these lousy Nicktoons from the past to be wiped out completely?"

All his minions nodded yes as they all looked like they were stoned and under serious drugs.

"Alright, here I go!"

The president then used a flamethrower on all the old Nicktoons from the past, except for Spongebob, although the first 3 seasons were wiped out too. After using the flamethrower on the old cartoon tapes, from Doug to The Mighty B, he laughed sinisterly, unaware of the rebellion that's to come.

"AT LAST!" He screamed. "ALL THOSE LOUSY CARTOONS ARE GONE FOREVER!"

"WOOOOOOOOO!" All the minions cheered under the drugs they had.

All TVs in the world said all the old Nicktoons and the first 3 seasons of Spongebob were wiped out for good. Old time fans of the Nicktoons from the past were disappointed.

"Mission completely, now we can start a new era of lousy, crappy, and horrible cartoons in the entire universe and-"

He was cut short when he then noticed someone entered the room. It was a certain asthma hound Chihuahua and looked extremely peeved off.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The president screamed with his minions at the sight of Ren Hoek who then said,

"Did it ever occur to you stupid, stinking, sick, filthy swines that we Nicktoon Characters from the past, LOVE the old cartoons we came from? Hmmm?"

Coming from behind Ren was a red Manx cat with a big blue nose who is known as Stimpy, and he looked just as angry as Ren, which is extremely RARE as Stimpy is normally happy and cheerful.

"Or maybe it might have slipped your messed up heads that the fans of Nicktoons would rather watch our old cartoons over the new craptoons you're airing now?"

"Uhhhh, look here's a note for you…" The president was intimidated by Ren as were the minions when he saw the entire room filled with angry face.

"Oh crud…" He said at the sight of the angry Nicktoon characters from the past.

Aside from Ren and Stimpy, all the other characters that were angry ranged from cartoons, such as Doug from Nickelodeons' Doug, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil from Rugrats, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt from Rocko's Modern Life, Arnold from Hey Arnold, Norbert and Dagget from The Angry Beavers, CatDog, Winslow, and The Greasers from CatDog, The original Spongebob and original Patrick, all the main characters from AAAHHHH! Real Monsters, The Wild Thornberries, Rocket Power and As Told By Ginger, The original Timmy Turner with Cosmo and Wanda from the original Fairly Oddparents, Zim and GIR from Invader Zim, the main character from Chalkzone, Jimmy Neutron, Carl and the original Sheen from Jimmy Neutron, Jenny XJ9 from Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, with Tucker and Sam, the main characters from Avatar, Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle from Catscratch, Manny Riveras from El Tigre, and even Bessie and Happy Higgenbottom from The Mighty B! were angry.

The president and his minions were obviously scared by the angry mob, but once the president saw Bessie, he then asked.

"Bessie and Happy Higgenbottom? What are you doing with those guys? Your show isn't that great!"

"That might be true," Bessie said with her lisp accent. "But at least my show was tolerable and not a piece of crap compared to the new shows your airing."

"Yeah!" The original Spongebob shouted. "I'm the Spongebob everyone likes, not you imposter!"

"What are you saying?" The new Spongebob spat. "I like having Gary being abused by Puffy Fluffy and being a brain dead idiot!"

"YOU MONSTER!" The original Spongebob screamed. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

"You tell em Spongebob!" The original Patrick backed him up.

"You foolish president human worm mutt will pay for cancelling my show," Zim said sinisterly and angrily.

"YAY! LET'S MAKE HIM LISTEN TO THE DOOM SONG NONSTOP FOR 18 HOURS!" GIR shouted randomly.

"You filthy swines are going down," Ren announced.

"You tell them Ren!" Stimpy said.

The angry mob then approached the president and the craptoon minions.

"Let's be gentle," The minions Fanboy and Chum Chum begged.

"Yeah, we are better than you hand me downs," The other minions with the NEW Spongebob and Patrick spat out.

"Wrong answer pal," Rocko said with Heffer and Filburt by his side.

"You know what, instead of pounding a CatDog, we are gonna pound ourselves a crappy president and his minions," Cliff of the Greasers commented.

"Yeah, let's show them how we play dirty," Shriek said.

"Duh… Yeah," Lube said.

"I agree," Cat said. "Let's get them Dog,"

"You said it Cat," Dog said growling at the president.

Happy started barking viciously.

"Your right Happy," Bessie said. "Let's get them!"

"Oh crap," The president said.

"I don't think it's a good time to say a prayer," The NEW Patrick said.

 **"ANGRY MOB OF NICKTOON CHARACTERS FROM THE PAST, ATTACK!"** Ren declared as they then charged for them.

 **"I REGRET NOTHING!"** The NEW Spongebob screamed.

After that, all hell broke loose as vicious fighting then took place. The original Spongebob and Patrick were beating up their crappier copies, while all the other characters let a beat down on the other craptoon characters. From smacking, pounding, magic using, the use of science technology, robot ammunition, ghost powers, cat scratching, body slamming, alien technology being used, the Doom Song being used, to even rubbing boogers on them (in Stimpy's case), the bad guys were getting what they deserved. The fight lasted for up to 15 hours before finally ending…

* * *

 **1 WEEK LATER…**

* * *

The original president of Nickelodeon and his minions were locked up in jail and now the new presidents consisted of Ren Hoek and Zim and Stimpy and GIR were their associates. All the craptoons were taken off the air completely, except for the recent Harvey Beaks which fans approved of, and Spongebob which was now improving since the original creator returned as the showrunner for that show. All the old Nicktoons were restored and aired again, and The Mighty B was improved and was less gross and Bessie was less annoying. Anyone who defied Ren by doing craptoons got the button (no Australia wasn't blown up). They were fired for making a poor excuse for a cartoon. All was well now with more decent cartoons being aired on Nickelodeon and the presidents somehow recovered the old Nicktoons and showed them again, including the first 3 seasons of Spongebob and all the bad Spongebob episodes never aired again, especially A Pal for Gary and One Coarse Meal. Invader Zim then started airing new episodes the fans wanted as a result. It now seems like Nickelodeon is getting itself back to its former glory and its all's well that ends well. This is about the end to this story now.

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S ALL EVERYONE! HOPE MOST OF YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! I KINDA HOPE THIS WAS GOOD FOR THE MOST PART! I WISH MOST OF THESE OLD CARTOONS AIRED AGAIN! THE NETWORK NOW HAS HARVEY BEAKS AND SPONGEBOB IS STARTING TO IMPROVE ITSELF! ENOUGH WITH MY RANT, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! PLEASE BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY!**

 **BYE NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
